In The Thick Of It
is the first Allied mission in Red Alert 1. Background The war was going rough for the Allied Forces in Europe. The sheer firepower of the Soviet forces was too much for the thin Allied armies. However, the Allied leaders knew of one man who could turn the tide of the war: Albert Einstein. Having such a technological advantage would tip the scales in favor of the Allies. The only problem was that Einstein was held under careful watch within a Soviet research center, which was extremely guarded. It was decided that a perfectly timed strike force, which included Agent Tanya Adams, led by a certain Commander would give enough time for Einstein to escape. To stop pursuing forces, if necessary, a fleet of cruisers would follow up with a bombardment. Battle Report An initial scouting revealed that the Tesla defense systems were online, unfortunately for the Allied forward scout. However, Agent Tanya was able to sabotage the nearby Soviet powerplant. The base immediately blacked-out. With the defenses down, the Allied strike team was able to advance into the base with relative ease. Since the base was in such a cold and remote area, the Soviets weren't expecting an assault. Many soldiers within the garrison hadn't even rallied to the command center by the time Einstein had been escorted to the escape chopper. By that time, the Allied cruisers began to rain fire upon the base. Aftermath With Einstein rescued, the Allies were provided with a major boost, even though they were still heavily outnumbered and outgunned. The Allied Command would be able to benefit from the many technological inventions that Einstein would enable. However, the war was far from over. Walkthrough You begin the mission with several Rangers, Rifle Infantry, and Tanya. Tanya's survival is essential, so don't allow her to die. Your troops will easily repulse the initial Soviet attack. After this, order Tanya to kill the grenadier near the fuel barrels, which will set off the barrels and destroy a power plant, powering down the Soviet base and deactivating the Tesla Coils. There are two more power plants near you which Tanya can quickly destroy with C4, this will draw most of the remaining enemy infantry to you where you can eliminate them. You should probably avoid demolishing any other Soviet buildings, as this may restore power to the Soviet base and reactivate the Tesla Coils. However, if you destroy the remaining four power plants to the southeast then it will be safe to destroy the remaining buildings. There will be two rifle infantry guarding the Soviet tech center, killing them will cause Einstein to emerge from the building, whereupon you should quickly evacuate him north to the waiting transport helicopter. Shortly after Einstein emerges, four Allied cruisers will arrive from the south and begin bombarding the enemy base. As their guns are somewhat inaccurate, you will probably want to evacuate any of your forces near the base lest they are hit. To complete the mission, order Einstein to board the helicopter, and it will depart the area. Be sure not to fully load up the helicopter with other infantry units or you won't be able to complete the mission! Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_allies_1|Briefing File:Red_Alert_Heli_Landing|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Snow_Bombardment|Mission accomplished cinematic Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Missions